


Knotty

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme, the request was for Bec Noir/Eridan knotfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotty

**Author's Note:**

> i literally came up with the worst possible title, go look again at how delightfully terrible it is before you start officially reading

There's a flash of green light, impossibly bright, and then it fades away for a split moment before colliding into Eridan, taking him to the wall with a force that vibrated through his body, sending him reeling with dizziness.

"Wwhat-" Eridan whispered, and find himself staring into narrowed eyes. A muzzle peels back threateningly, and he growls. This is Bec Noir, and he looks even more alien to Eridan than the humans had.

Shaking, he drops his wand and raises his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight, please," he pleads. Bec Noir's eyes bear into him for a few moments longer before he's dropped, kneeling bonelessly to the floor.

Bec Noir continues to loom over him threateningly, and Eridan lets the barest whisper of a whimper out before he states, "I came to join you. Please, I'll do anything, just-"

Wordlessly, Bec Noir's hand shoots out, and latches onto one of Eridan's horns. The handhold is firm enough for Eridan to be tugged forward, until he's face to face with a until-then unnoticed sheath, where the tip has just started to emerge, glistening. Eridan grimaces at the display, then casts his gaze back up questioningly.

"Do something about-" Bec Noir pauses, and snarls again, not liking the answer his omnipotence came up with "-this." He finishes, instead.

"You wwant me to..." Eridan chokes on his own words, and then Bec Noir snarls again. Eridan's fins sag back when he realizes that he really has no choice, and leans in to lathe his tongue over what he can.

Above him, Bec Noir rumbles in relief, and his grip loosens. Emboldened, Eridan does it again, this time letting his eyes slip closed. It doesn't taste like much of anything, and the sound Bec Noir makes in response isn't entirely unpleasant.

His teeth are far too dangerous for him to risk actually sucking, so he continues to lap messily at Bec Noir's rapidly emerging cock. Once it doesn't seem to be growing any more, Eridan leans back and opens his eyes to actually look.

It shines faintly purple with his saliva, and he flushes at that. The shape is unlike anything he's seen, and it's an almost offensively bright red. The tip is dripping with clear liquid, and Eridan reaches out to run his fingertip along the mess, wary of his claws.

"Do you wwant me to just keep going?" he asks. Bec Noir exhales slowly, willing himself to calm, and then regard Eridan with a look that is somehow even more feral, yet not nearly as dangerous.

"There's more," he replies, and his voice is deep and rough. "Isn't there?"

He can't possibly mean - just as Eridan's thoughts straighten out, Bec Noir grasps him again by the horns as he advances, manhandling him to the floor. Eridan jerks helplessly as his hips are held down by tentacles. For a split second he thinks about the wand. Just as fast, Bec lets him go only to growl at the weapon.

It cracks and falls apart at only that, and Eridan stills in fear at the show of force. Bec Noir's attention turns back to the troll, and he starts to follow a scent, all the way down Eridan's body, before he rumbles pleasantly again and presses his nose between Eridan's legs.

Eridan twitches, his heart pounding as Bec Noir snuffles noisily, thick tongue darting out to press wetly against the fabric. It's feral and animalistic and Eridan finds himself reacting, a fact that doesn't escape Bec Noir's nose.

With some difficulty, he pulls back, and rolls Eridan to his stomach, pawing at him to lift his hips. Shaking, Eridan does so, and then reaches back to tug his pants down to his knees. "I, I havven't, so..."

Bec Noir growls at him, and he quiets. Hands dig in under his hips, holding him in place as Ben Noir lines himself up with Eridan's dripping nook.

Eridan whimpers at the first inch that slides into him, the one that splits him open. It's so depraved for him to do this, this is disgusting and lowblooded and in that moment he realizes why they do it this way anyway.

Behind him, Bec Noir pants, sinking himself in steadily. The troll is impossibly tight, and there's an instinct somewhere in this body telling him to fuck it open. As soon as he hilts, he starts to hump shallowly, already close.

It's such a tight fit, and Eridan can't do anything but lift his hips and take the movement. The friction is so good inside of him, and he rubs his face into the floor to try and deal with it.

By the time he notices that the cock inside of him is widening, it's too big for him to pull himself off. When he tries too hard, teeth sink into his shoulder, and he instinctively stills, which makes Bec Noir growl lovingly and rock into his body harder.

The pressure seems immense. Eridan shakes, still unable to will himself to move any more as he's bitten and overstuffed. Just as he's sure he can't possibly take more, the swelling stops, and then the worst part of it comes.

Eridan groans quietly at the feeling of cum dripping into him, locked inside by the knot. Bec Noir lets go of his jawlock, lapping at the purple blood welling up afterward. Eridan falls limp, panting with exertion, as Bec Noir slowly regains himself.

After a few moments, he does, and Eridan grunts as Ben Noir tries and fails to slip back out. "Wwhy can't you-"

"Guess you'll just have to wait, kid," Bec Noir says, and Eridan grimaces as the statement makes him clench.


End file.
